clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:DarkBarbarian/6 Jahre Clash of Clans
700px|center|link= Puh... Clash of Clans ist tatsächlich schon 6 Jahre alt. Wow! Wer hätte das gedacht, als es am 2. August 2012 im iOS-Store zur Verfügung stand? Gemeinsam mit euch möchte ich auf das letzte Jahr zurückblicken, in den Erinnerungen schwelgen und natürlich dem Geburtstagskind (Kind? Kann man das sagen?) gratulieren! center|100px|link= Kann sich noch jemand daran erinnern, wie unser geliebter Bauarbeiter das Dorf verlassen hat? Das war ein Schock! Einfach weg! Glücklicherweise ist er aber bald wiedergekommen... Dafür gab es interessante Abwechslung im Dorf, als er weg war. Hach, ich vermisse euch, Schrumpffalle und Geburtstagsdonner! center|100px|link= Das siebte Level der Meisterhütte ist schon bald ein Jahr alt! Am 27. September 2017 wurde sie mit einer Wartungspause eingefügt und hat uns Zugriff auf den Skelettballon und die Riesenkanone gegeben. Nach langer Wartezeit von 106 Tagen (!) gab es dann mal wieder ein richtiges Update. Die Online-Anzeige im Clan kommt euch schon vor, als wäre sie eine Ewigkeit da, nicht wahr? Allerdings ist sie gerade mal 10 Monate alt, denn sie wurde erst in besagtem Update eingefügt. 150px|center|link= Es war geschrieben... Zu Halloween erreichten uns drei gruselige Gestalten: Das Riesenskelett, der Kürbisbarbar und ein Halloween-Hindernis. Wie gut, dass die auch wieder weg sind. Puh... Ihr mögt es schön klein und kuschelig? Dann war die Einführung der 5 vs 5 Clankriege vermutlich genau das richtige für euch. Seit dem November letzten Jahres könnt ihr die Top 5-Elite eures Clans versammeln und gegen andere 5- MannBarbar-Teams kämpfen lassen! center|150px|link= Na, den selbstbewussten Typen solltet ihr kennen. Dank ihm können wir uns über Heldenbücher und Dunkle Runen freuen. Seit dem 18. Dezember 2017 haben wir in mehr oder weniger regelmäßigen Abständen unseren Spaß bei den Clanspielen und sind jetzt sogar schon bei den 23. Clanspielen angekommen! Wahnsinn. 150px|center|link= Oh ja.. Diese düstere Genossin ist seit dem März-Update diesen Jahres verfügbar. Gemeinsam mit dem achten und derzeit finalen Level der Meisterhütte und dem Megatesla (nicht zu verwechseln mit dem Gigatesla.. nur Geduld, der kommt noch ). Und vergessen wir nicht den freundlichen Herren mit seinem Lager links vom Clanpfad, der uns ab Rathaus-Level 8 versucht, übers Ohr zu hauen seine Waren verkaufen möchte. 100px|center|link= Last but not least (=''wörtlich: Das Letzte, aber deswegen nicht das Schlechteste''), so sagt man doch. Aber was für ein „not least“ das war. Hui! Im Sommer-Update 2018 haut Supercell nochmal einen Hammer raus. Warum eigentlich nur einen? Mehrere! Zum einen das zwölfte Level des Rathauses. Jaja, aber nicht nur ein olles Gebäude, was stumpf in der Landschaft rumsteht. Nene, das Ding verteidigt sich auch noch! Und wie! Eigens angefertigt, brutzelt der Gigatesla alles nieder, was in seine Nähe kommt. Mein Vorschlag: Das Rathaus in Ruhe lassen, dann tut es auch keinem weh. Aber da ja eh keiner auf mich hört, wird der Kampf weiter angeheizt. Und womit ginge das besser, als mit den Belagerungsmaschinen? Darauf getrimmt, das Rathaus anzuvisieren, verfolgen sie ihren Weg geradewegs, solange, bis sie niedergeprügelt wurden oder ihr Ziel erreicht haben. Der Witz des Ganzen: Im Inneren stecken auch noch kampflustige Truppen, die nur darauf warten, herausstürmen zu können. Oh je, das wird ein Gemetzel... Zuviel von allem ist ungesund, sagen die Fachleute. Besonders von etwas, was die Dorfbewohner so noch nicht kannten. Oder habt ihr sie schon jammernd nach einer Steckdose rufen hören? Jetzt jammern sie auf jeden Fall vor Schmerzen, denn der Elektrodrache versorgt das Dorf mit Strom im Überfluss... Liebe Damen, aber bitte nicht unter den Bäumen verstecken, wenn dieses Himmelswesen angreift, ja? Tja, das war sie, unsere Reise in das letzte Jahr. Ich denke, man kann schon sagen, dass das 6. Clash-Jahr ereignisreich war. Auch, wenn es Phasen der Deprimierung und Unzufriedenheit gab. Aber das ist glücklicherweise ein Thema der Vergangenheit und wir können uns hoffentlich noch auf viele Jahre mit unseren liebgewonnenen Dorfbewohnern freuen. Vergesst nicht, in den Stream heute Nachmittag um 17 Uhr deutscher Zeit einzuschalten, in dem einige Clasher gegeneinander antreten werden (u.a. unser amerikanischer Kollege Brady)! An dieser Stelle bleibt mir nicht mehr viel zu sagen. Ich bedanke mich fürs Lesen und hoffe, ich konnte eure Erinnerungen wecken und vielleicht auch ein wenig zum Schmunzeln bringen. Ansonsten übergebe ich aber nun an das Geburtstagskind (Ja, ich habe entschieden, man kann Kind sagen) und lasse es einen schönen, aufregenden und ereignisreichen 6. Geburtstag haben. Auf ein erfolgreiches 7. Jahr, Clash of Clans! PS: Wer es noch nicht mitbekommen hat: Den GANZEN August gibt es einen 1-Juwel-Ressourcensammlerschub! DEN GANZEN AUGUST! Sagte ich schon, dass der den ganzen August geht? DEN.. Okay. Ich bin schon weg. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Neuigkeiten Kategorie:Jubiläums-Blog